La sutileza del príncipe
by Kikky
Summary: Han pasado algunos años y Trunks con 14 años sabe que hay algunas cosas que debe preguntarle a su Bulma, sin embargo esta duda debe ser respondida por su padre...


Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Salve Toriyama *-* gracias por darme una excelente infancia.

Fic dedicado a mi hermana preciosa *-*

Este es el primero que publico en la pagina espero que les guste, vengo escribiendo fics desde hace un tiempo en un cuaderno, mi hermana fue la primera en darme ánimos para corregir y escribir mis fic que tengo de esta genial serie y una amiga me dijo que los podía compartir por esta pagina. : ) Gracias por leerme espero que haya sido de su agrado!

La sutileza del príncipe 

Los entrenamientos solían ser arduos y Trunks con 14 años respondía bien a ellos, estaba acostumbrado a luchar uno a uno con su padre, hasta le encontraba divertido, pero ese día no podía concentrarse, no sabía cómo hacerlo, era imposible por mucho que lo pensara, resultaba que una gran duda lo distraía. Por mucho que lo intentara, acercarse a su padre a preguntarle algo resultaba demasiado complejo y ahora conversar con su madre no le serviría, sabía que Vegeta tenía que ayudarle de alguna u otra manera él era el único capaz de darle una buena solución.

- Papá…- dijo en medio del entrenamiento

-¿Qué te sucede?- respondió Vegeta con su tono frio y haciendo una mueca al momento que detenía sus golpes al chico que hacía lo mismo

-Papá conocí a una chica… y no sé… como…

Vegeta abrió grandes sus ojos al mirar a su hijo sonrojarse, pero ¿¡qué diablos le preguntaría! Se aterrorizó, él era el menos indicado para que le preguntasen cursilerías de adolescentes y además no estaba dispuesto a estarle explicando "ciertas cosas" que, además, él había aprendido solo y que por lo tanto el hijo del príncipe guerrero también debería aprender por sus medios.

- Lo que sea dile a tu madre - dijo tajante.

Había decidido ya hace muchos años que lo mejor era que cualquier duda le preguntase a ella, recordaba cuando Trunks tenía 8 años y poco después de la batalla contra Majin Boo se acercó a su padre preguntando una interrogante en su vida de niño.

- Papá si somos Saiyajin y somos muy fuertes… Si me corto la palma de mi mano con este cuchillo, ¿Se cortará?... Goten dice que sí, pero él es muy cobarde - Vegeta en aquel entonces había sonreído siniestro imaginando a los dos chiquillos frente a la situación.

- Claro que no… hijo

Y tras esto Trunks llorando junto a un aterrorizado Goten, habían ido donde Bulma quien había tenido que llevarlo al templo sagrado para ser curado por Dende y así evitar las puntadas por el profundo corte que se había hecho. Después de aquel día Vegeta había decidido ignorar sus preguntas, pero nada había resultado muy bien, una tarde cuando su hijo tenía 10 años se había acercado con una de sus interrogantes.

-Papá, ¿Cuánto puede contener la respiración un Saiyajin?, Goten dice que no más que un humano normal pero después de todo ambos somos mitad Saiyajin y Goten es un idiota

-…

Ante la indiferencia de su padre había decidido saberlo por sí mismo y obviamente el pequeño terminó desmayándose al aguantar la respiración, obligándose a demostrar que los Saiyajin eran mejores y que Goten era un idiota. Vegeta había sido increpado por Bulma como tantas veces y ahora había decidido que frente a cualquier duda del pequeño ella era la encargada de responderle, pero esta vez Trunks no fue donde ella, se quedó ahí.

- Papá, no puedo preguntarle a Mamá, esto es algo sobre hombres - Los azules ojos se posaron en los negros de su padre, Trunks notó que se había aterrado de alguna manera.

- Bien dime – dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos y demostrando impavidez, podía imaginar toda clase de preguntas lo que le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado.

- Conocí a una chica… y quiero saber cómo decirle que me gusta. ¿Cómo fue con mamá?

Trunks en cierto modo sabía algo de lo que su madre le había contado acerca de cómo se habían conocido y su relación se había afirmado luego del paso del tiempo, y especialmente después de la batalla contra Boo, como ella decía "Lo nuestro fue algo muy sutil en varios aspectos, yo creo que ni uno de los dos nos dimos cuenta cómo llegamos a amarnos". Pero él necesitaba algo más, algún tip, algún consejo, alguna cosa y si su padre había logrado conquistar el corazón de su madre entonces sabría que decirle. Vegeta frunció más el ceño frente a tal pregunta y se volteó, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera?, ¿alguna cursilería sobre cómo tratar terrícolas humanas?, él en realidad no sabía que decirle.

- Goten dice que sus padres se enamoraron peleando, pero yo no quiero decirle a ella que peleemos en una batalla… es algo… ridículo y además Goten es un idiota

Ese Goten, el hijo de Kakaroto, era realmente un completo idiota siempre salía en las conversaciones y eso hasta cierto punto lo hartaba pero no había remedio, eran amigos desde pequeños y el "daño" pensaba él, ya estaba hecho. Notó que Trunks se impacientaba frente a su silencio, pero no podía demostrar que no sabía qué decirle.

- Con tu madre fue diferente… bueno yo precisamente no le dije na…- se detuvo en seco en realidad no lo había meditado, no se habían dicho nada, solo había surgido la relación de los dos, además él no estaba para andar diciendo esas cursilerías humanas y menos para estarlas pensado, las cosas solo habían fluido. Vegeta caminó y tomó una toalla que puso sobre su hombro.

- Vamos a ducharnos

- Pero papá…

- Déjame pensar en cómo ayudarte a que le digas a esa terrícola que tú te diste cuenta de su patética existencia - Tras esto caminó a la casa, el chico le siguió algo confundido, ¿su padre pensaría cómo ayudarle? eso era algo extraño ahora pensaba que quizá debió haber ido donde su madre.

Durante la ducha Vegeta pensaba en las veces que le había dicho algo de agrado a Bulma, "humana estúpida" no era lo más bonito pero extrañamente fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, nunca lo había considerado, él no era precisamente el más sentimental de su raza pero estaba casi seguro que algo bonito le había dicho o hecho, tenía la convicción de aquello.

Vegeta pasó por la sala en busca de Bulma, seguramente ella sabría qué decirle a Trunks así le daría alguna ayuda frente a la extraña pregunta de su hijo, cuando la encontró estaba recostada en el jardín, dormía plácidamente con un hermoso vestido de seda color lila y una sombrilla que le daba la sombra perfecta, un libro resbalaba por sus manos y el viento le acariciaba el cabello, él tomó una soda y se sentó mirándola.

Trunks que ya había terminado su ducha salió en busca de su padre y lo vio ahí sentado mirando a su madre, era una escena un tanto extraña para él que a pesar de sus 14 años pocas veces lo veía así de ensimismado en ella, se aproximó por su espalda, pero antes de hablarle este lo hizo.

- Trunks - dijo sin voltearse - dile a esa chiquilla lo que te hace sentir cuando estás con ella, eso sirve - El joven se impresionó, por primera vez su padre le daba un consejo que no atentaba contra su vida de alguna manera.

- Gracias papá

Vegeta dio una sonrisa que su hijo no pudo notar y se quedó contemplando a Bulma un par de horas más hasta que esta despertó, bostezando y desperezándose. Ella se quedó mirándolo por un momento

- Con esa cara tuya pensé que estaba comenzando una pesadilla en vez de despertar jajaja – Vegeta solía fruncir el ceño y enfadarse pero esta vez solo le dio una sutil sonrisa

- Tú eres mi mujer, solo mía - dijo sin más, le dio una sonrisa, se puso de pie y se fue.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Bulma dándole una sonrisa a aquella pequeña expresión de cariño no esperada que le alegró durante el resto del día.

Dos días más tarde Vegeta se preparaba para comenzar su entrenamiento diario cuando Trunks apareció, esos días no había entrenado.

- Papá espera - dijo antes de comenzar

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió con su tono plano, Trunks miró al piso

- La chica me rechazó, dijo que no me quería – Vegeta sintió el desánimo de su hijo por lo que pensó la mejor manera de darle ánimos

- Es una terrícola estúpida, no te preocupes por pequeñeces- Trunks miró a su padre sorprendido esperaba algo más como "no me interesa" o "no perdamos el tiempo y entrenemos" o "no seas estúpido" pero esta respuesta era contraria a todo aquello, lo que le dio una gran sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a entrenar, el chico ya no se sentía afligido por lo sucedido pues la respuesta de su padre le había dado tanto ánimo que ya no importaba ser rechazado por mil chicas.

- Sabes papá - dijo esquivando un golpe - Goten le dijo a una chica que pelearan jajaja es tan tonto – Vegeta respondió con una sonrisa - Papá - Trunks se aventuró con otra de sus interrogantes - ¿Tú crees que conoceré a alguien o me quedare solo?- Vegeta detuvo el puño de Trunks que se acercaba a golpearlo deteniendo la improvisada pelea, se quedo mirándolo fijamente como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido.

- Tú no sabes qué es la soledad…- dijo seriamente mirándolo fijo. Trunks tragó saliva recordando que su padre, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, había sufrido mucho en su vida como su madre en algún momento le había relatado y sintió como apretaba su puño lentamente.

- Ya conocerás una humana que quieras proteger y que cuando mires sepas que te pertenece y que nunca estarás solo – dijo finalmente soltando su mano y dándole una extraña sonrisa que con sus ojos reflejaba cariño hacia el chico y no solo hacia él si no hacia su madre. Trunks respondió a su sonrisa mucho mas relajado y continuaron sus ejercicios, ahora sí que se sentía animado, sabía con certeza que podría preguntarle muchas más cosas a su padre desde ese momento en adelante y también comprendía lo que su madre había dicho, ella tenía mucha razón, con su padre todo solía ser muy sutil.

Fin


End file.
